For her Love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Lady Catherine always wanted Darcy to marry Anne, but what if he was in love with his other cousin Lady Elizabeth Fitzwilliam. watch as they go to Hertfordshire and their feelings deepen. couples. Georgiana/Colonel Fitzwilliam Darcy/Elizabeth Jane/Bingley
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pride and prejudice or anything to do with it.

Summery: Lady Catherine always wanted Darcy to Marry Lady Anne right keep the money in the family, What if instead he married another cousin. Lady Elizabeth Fitzwilliam the Colonel Fitzwilliams younger sister. Charles Bingley has just rented an estate in Hertfordshire and everyone is headed their for the year. What happens when they chance upon Miss Jane Bennet. Pairings. Jane/Bingley Darcy/Elizabeth Fitzwilliam/Georgiana and Charlotte/Mr. Collins. Yes there are two cousin's pairings if you don't approve please don't read. Please remember the time period this would be quite normal.

"Now Charles what could possess you to make us go all the way to Hertfordshire couldn't you find a place closer to Pemberley?" she pouted and Darcy had to chuckle at the look on his cousin's face. Lady Elizabeth Fitzwilliam was a playful women she loved to tease all of her friends and acquaintances.

"Well now Lady Elizabeth I could have always went to Kent, I heard there was a place for rent in close distance to Rosings. His blue eyes were alight with mirth.

Elizabeth shivered at the very thought. "Now Mr. Bingley don't tease my dear Cousin," Georgiana chided playfully.

"Yes Charles don't be ridiculous who'd ever want to be around that women," Caroline Bingley snapped her fan shut. Georgiana and Elizabeth locked eyes and tried to hide their smiles at the irony of that statement. Colonel Fitzwilliam wasn't as successful and let out a small chuckle trying to cover it with a cough.

"Now dear brother would you like some water," Elizabeth teased getting ready to grab the chilled container that contained the water for their journey.

"No sister dear I'm quite fine thank you," he sat back his lips still quirked slightly.

Darcy hide his own mirth behind the book he'd been pursuing on the long journey.

"Charles how much longer until we get to this new place you decided upon," Caroline practically wined much to the amusement of the other occupants of the carriage.

"Caroline we'll be there within the hour," Charles sighed and repressed the urge to roll his eyes at his sister, ever the impatient one.

"So Georgie what do you think we'll be able to do in this place?" Elizabeth asked her favorite cousin well besides William but no one could know of the fervor she carried for her elder cousin.

"Well I'm hoping they'll have some quaint little shops I do need some new sheet music and a new ribbon or two wouldn't be remiss. She fingered her green shot silk dress.

"Yes, I'm looking for a new shawl and maybe some fabric for a new dress maybe they have a dress maker," Elizabeth got excited.

"Oh I wouldn't let Madame Lovin hear you say that she'd be scandalized and she's the best seamstress in London." Georgiana giggled.

"Well you guys can have your country seamstress I'll stick with Madame Lovin thank you very much." Caroline stuck her noes up at the conversation.

"we didn't invite you anyway," Elizabeth muttered under her breath so low that Caroline couldn't hear but Darcy who had been sitting beside her heard and wasn't sure whether to laugh or scold her. But out loud she said, "That's fine Miss. Bingley we can do just fine on our own."

This stopped Caroline in her tracks she'd just been called her Miss Bingley in an informal setting this wasn't good Elizabeth was a lady the daughter of an Earl it wouldn't do to upset her.

"Well I'm sure you can, Lady Elizabeth," Caroline bowed her head slightly.

Colonel Fitzwilliam leaned over slightly and whispered into his sisters ear, "Elizabeth stop intimidating Miss. Bingley," Elizabeth looked over at her brother bashfully but she could also hear the laughter in his tone.

"I mean Charles why couldn't we go to Ramsgate like a normal person, "Caroline lamented. Everyone except for the women that spoke the question stiffened at the mention of the seaside town.

"Caroline its to crowded now be quite," Charles snapped looking over at Georgiana who had stiffened herself. Colonel Fitzwilliam had been sitting beside her and grabbed her hand gently. Caroline seemed oblivious to the turmoil her question had caused with in the small carriage. Just as she was about to answer back the carriage came to a stop and they all looked out at the place they'd call home for a while Netherfield.

A/N please review but don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own pride and prejudice

Elizabeth walked around the garden's taking in the fresh country air, Georgiana had their arms looped together, "So what do you think of the estate?" Georgiana quarried.

"it seems ok I guess, I wish we could stay here forever I really don't feel like going out into society this season" Elizabeth sighed she knew there was no way out unless she found a suitable gentleman to marry before she was presented at court. Being the daughter of an Earl had its privileges but it also had its draw backs.

"I know what you mean," Georgiana sighed along with her cousin at seventeen each it was now upon them to be presented at court and have a season in search of a suitable husband for their ranks. For even though Georgiana was only a Miss and not a Lady she was still the Granddaughter of an Earl, and thus expected to marry appropriately.

"Maybe we should find suitable gentlemen before we make it to London," Elizabeth's eyes were alight with mirth.

"And who pray tell would we Marry here surely not Charles I mean I don't know about you but I see him purely as a brother." Georgiana pointed out.

"Oh no I do to," Elizabeth waved that away with her hand; her eyes flickered to the house. "I was thinking more along the lines of…. "Her words trailed off as she caught site of the three men coming towards them.

Georgiana followed her gaze and saw the look in her eyes when they landed on William," but Georgiana didn't say anything because she was sure her own eyes held the same look as she gazed upon Richard.

"Well what are you ladies up to this fine morning," Bingley smiled at them as the men drew closer.

"Just checking out your garden's sir." Elizabeth smiled.

"I see and what do you think?"

"They are quit Lovely nothing on Pemberley of course," she teased.

"on of course not I could never hope to live up to Pemberley," he joked back.

Pemberley oh how Elizabeth loved that estate just as much as she loved its owner, sure she loved her own home but something about the Darcy estate seemed to call to her.

"Yes well we're here to find you for breakfast cooks in a tizzy she made all this food and there's no one to eat it." Richard offered his arm to Georgiana who took it and Elizabeth spoke.

"Well yes we don't want to anger cook now do we," she took Darcy's proffered arm and Charles sulked. "So they get to walk around with pretty ladies on their arms and I'm left all alone."

"Well Charles I'm sure if you find your sister you can escort her to breakfast," Georgiana laughed at the look on his face. As they walked back towards the house for a late breakfast.

"So tomorrow there's a ball being held in town would you two be adverse to going," Bingley asked. He seemed rather excited at the prospect. Elizabeth and Georgiana turned as one to look at Darcy. Finally Elizabeth ventured an answer.

"I'm sure that will be fine Charles," she noticed the slight scowl on William's face and patted his hand with her own.

"We'll have to go through our clothes and find something suitable."

"After dinner then?" Elizabeth suggested and Georgiana nodded

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry this isn't longer I'm not feeling well, anyway please review next up they get ready for the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

I am in no way affiliated with Pride and prejudice

"What about this?" Elizabeth held up her purple dress and Georgiana shook her head, that dress was soon discarded with the pile of dresses they had already been through. "This?" she held up a silky red dress.

"Perfect," Georgiana breathed. Elizabeth smiled and handed it over to her lady's maid to make sure it was ready for tomorrow. Then they made their way to Georgiana's bed chamber where they repeated the process until a dark blue dress was approved of.

"You know we are so scandalous," Elizabeth joked as she looked at the two dresses side by side.

"I know they aren't pastel or white what in the world are we thinking," Georgiana joked back it was a well-known fact that young women unmarried only wore pastel colors to bad the earl of Metlock's only daughter loved to flaunt convention and she pulled her cousin along with her much to the tons' mixture of dismay and indulgence. For even if she did flaunt convention Lady Elizabeth Fitzwilliam was one of the most loved ladies of the ton.

"Girls its time for tea," Caroline breezed into the room and froze when she looked down at the two dresses. "That's not what you two are wearing is it?" she looked positively scandalized.

"why of course it is darling Caro," Elizabeth told her.

"but those colors are so bold,"

"And?"

"Well you two aren't even out properly in society yet it's not at all proper."

"Oh dear Miss Bingley don't worry our pretty little head about our dresses I assure you we'll look lovely and no one will bat an eye lash at our style choices. Caroline pursed her lips but turned and excited the room. Georgiana and Elizabeth made their way to the family sitting room and sat down taking the proffered cup of tea from the house keeper.

"So did you girls find dresses," William asked looking over at his sister and cousin. His eyes happened to also catch Caroline's and he saw her flinch.

"Yes William thank you," Georgiana smiled.

"Darcy," Caroline cut in, "would you tell your sister and cousin that Red and dark blue are not appropriate colors for young ladies to be wearing."

"Miss Bingley I trust my sisters judgment on what she wears I thank you to leave it alone." Darcy cut across her.

"As do I," Fitzwilliam added looking over at his own sister.

"Well I was just looking out for their best interests," she put her tea cup down.

"Why thank you Miss Bingley but we've been dressing ourselves for a while now I'm sure we can manage." Georgiana looked over the lip of her cup. Her family slightly awed that it was her and not Elizabeth that had spoken those words. Georgiana was usually more of the soft spoken cousin but she did have a spit fire attitude if you got her going.

Caroline huffed once again and stood up exiting the room and Richard burst out in laughter as soon as she was gone and William's lips quirked up at the side. A faint blush covered Charles cheeks. "I'm sorry for my sisters behavior."

"Oh Bingley nonsense your sister is her own women you know you don't have to apologize for her behavior." Elizabeth waved away his apology.

"She's right I'd never try and apologize for this hellion, "Richard teased and Elizabeth swatted him lightly with her folded fan.

"Why Richard I'm a perfect angel I don't need you to apologize for me," she sniffed and drank from her cup daintily. An innocent look plastered across her face.

"Oh dear she almost had me fooled," he laughed.

"oh I could never be fooled by her innocent act," William chuckled placing his empty cup down. "Remember the time she threw our best riding boots in the lake?"

"Well you beheaded my favorite doll." She s sipped her tea.

"no that was George," at the mention of Wickham Georgiana stiffened and Elizabeth glared at him.

Darcy looked abashed he'd been so caught up in his banter with Elizabeth that he hadn't been thinking as he shot back at her accusation.

"We're going to retire big day tomorrow." Elizabeth took Georgiana's hand and led her out of the room. Darcy was internally kicking himself at the look on his sister face. The house and its residence ended the day on a stifled sour note.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed please review if you want to know what will happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Pride and prejudice

Everyone was waiting impatiently by the door for Caroline to finally come down the stairs. "I swear she takes more time getting ready then every other girl I've ever met put together." Georgiana sighed causing Elizabeth to chuckle and then cough to cover it when they finally saw Caroline descending the stairs.

Ah there you are Miss Bingley." She smiled thinly at the older woman.

"Yes I'm sorry I couldn't get my dress to sit right." She excused herself. Elizabeth caught Georgiana rolling her eyes behind her fan and once again had to hide her slight laugh.

"Yes, Well we are already late we should get going." Elizabeth turned around and looked at William. "Will if you would be so kind as to escort me to the carriage."

"Of course Cousin," Darcy took her arm and the butler opened the door leading her out to the waiting carriage. Georgiana turned to Richard and looked up at him.

"Well it seems my dear brother has forgotten about me would you be ever so kind as to escort me to the carriage."

Fitzwilliam tried not to laugh at the fake distress in his cousin's voice.

"Why of course I'll escort you my fair Lady." He took her arm and they followed Darcy and Elizabeth outside and into the carriage. Caroline looked very put out as she was forced to take Charles arm and let him lead her out to the carriage.

" I don't know why we have to go to this atrocious ball." Caroline sniffed. "Its going to be nothing but country bumpkins.

"Now, now Miss. Bingley it will be fun and we don't want to be thought to be putting on airs now do we." Lizzie jokingly chided her.

"Of course not, but there is such a thing as class distinction."

"Or right like the upper class and the merchant class." Elizabeth asked slightly hoping to shut Caroline up and at the same time shifting a look over at Charles to show that she didn't mean anything by it. He gave her slight nod to show no harm down and Caroline Bingley was thoroughly chastised. They got to the assembly hall and the men helped the ladies down. They glided into the ball room. Feeling all eyes on them, not that, that was any different than any other day but usually they at least knew the people. The music started up and Darcy turned to Elizabeth.

"Cousin would you be so kind as to dance with me?"

"Why of course." Elizabeth took his hand as they started the set. She looked over at her brother and Georgiana dancing and then over at Charles who looked like he was being a wall flower. When the set was over, Elizabeth waltzed over to him.

"Now Charles we must have you dance. He caught him looking at a petit blond. "And who is that."

"That would be one Miss. Bennet. " He informed her.

"Well I just must meet her, Introduce us Charles."

"Of course." He led her over to were Miss Bennet was standing.

"Miss. Bennet." He inclined his head.

" Mr. Bingley." She smiled.

"I would like to introduce you to my friend. Lady Elizabeth Fitwilliam.

"It's a pleasure my lady."

"You can call me Elizabeth."

"Then you must call me Jane."

Elizabeth held out her hand and the older girl took it. "I think we'll make great friends." Elizabeth said. Just then a very loud woman came running up.

"Oh Jane dear do you have a new friend. "

"Yes Mother this is Lady Elizabeth Fitzwilliam." Jane introduced.

"Oh a lady." Mrs. Bennet cooed. Elizabeth could see she was trapped but she smiled at Bingley.

"Now Bingley weren't you going to ask Miss. Bennet for a dance?"

"Why of course, Miss. Bennett won't you honor me with a dance?"

Blushing Jane took his proffered arm and he led her out onto the dance floor well Elizabeth listened to Mrs. Bennet prattle on until she was able to extract herself from the situation. She found Georgiana by the punch bowl.

"That woman could talk the ear off an apple." Elizabeth huffed taking a sip of her drink."

"I know I saw I almost had Richard and Willem mount a rescue mission but then I figured they'd be stuck over there too."

"Oh it would be much worse for them. That woman has five marriageable daughters and they are two of the most sought after bachelors in London."

"So true." Georgiana sighed. "Charles looks like he's having fun," Elizabeth turned to see him escorting Jane off the floor."

"He does That's Jane Bennet and I really have no idea how she came out of that woman." Georgiana stifled her laughter.

"Oh Lizzie you're so bad."

"I know it looks like someone isn't having fun," she nodded towards Caroline who was sulking in a corner.

"Ah Its ok no one is up to her standards here anyway." Georgiana chuckled.

"You would think at her age she couldn't afford to be so picky."

"Oh we all know she's waiting for my brother." Georgiana sighed.

"Like that will ever happen he'll marry Anne before he ever considers Caroline and he's never marrying Anne either no matter how hard aunt Catherine tries.

" right." Georgiana sighed. "I wish both of them would just give up there crazy notions.

"Think about who you're talking about." Georgiana nodded at the truth in that statement. Charles danced with Jane again and Elizabeth was whisked onto the floor again by Darcy and once by her brother. The three men also tried to include Caroline though she wasn't really cordial about it. Finally they found themselves in the carriage and headed home. As soon as they were back they all crawled into to bed and were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

A/n sorry for the long wait writers block sucks Next up Elizabeth will extend an invitation to Jane and possible more flirting from the three couples.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Pride and Prejudice.

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and stretched it was time to put her plan into motion. She got dressed and made her way down to breakfast. She found her brother enjoying a cup of Coffee. She sat down with her bacon and eggs and smiled across the table at him.

"Ok Elizabeth what are you up to?"

"Why what do you mean brother? "

"I know that look in your eyes Elizabeth Elaine Fitzwilliam you are up to something." She dabbed a napkin over her lips and smiled at him.

"Let's just say you should expect some company today hopefully. " Just then Georgiana came into the room filling her plate and then sitting next to Elizabeth she spoke to Richard.

"Good morning Richard."

"Georgie." He nodded. "Do you have any idea what my imp of a sister is up to?"

Georgiana looked over at Elizabeth. "Why no I don't but even if I did I couldn't tell you for that would not be fair to Lizzie."

"Fine stick to together." Fitzwilliam teased draining the last of his coffee and getting up. "I'll see you two lady's later. Once he was gone Georgiana turned to Elizabeth.

"Ok Lizzie what are you up to." Elizabeth took a sip of her tea to hide her smile as she sat the cup down she smiled impishly at Georgiana.

"As soon as I'm done with the food I'm going to write a letter to Miss. Bennet asking her to join us for Luncheon today, I saw how Charles was looking at her and I must get to know this girl better.

"Brilliant." Georgiana smiled as the two girls finished their breakfast and headed to the library to compose the note.

**Dear Miss. Bennet **

**I would be most pleased if you would consent to join me and Miss. Darcy for Luncheon today. Please send your reply back by messenger**

**Sincerely **

**Lady Elizabeth Fitzwilliam. **

she folded the letter and sealed it handing it a footman to deliver. She grabbed a book and curled up by the window as Georgiana wondered off to practice the pianoforte. That's where Darcy found her a half hour later.

"Elizabeth." She glanced up from her book.

"Yes Darcy?"

He held out a folded piece of paper. "I ran into Clemmons and he told me to give this to you."

"Thanks." She sat up and snatched the paper from him breaking the seal she read through the letter.

**Dear. Lady Fizwilliam. **

**I would be honored to lunch with you and Miss. Darcy. **

**Sincerely **

**Miss. Jane Bennet. **

Elizabeth stood up and started to leave the room. "Who was that from?" Darcy asked.

"Miss. Bennet she's coming for Luncheon." With that Elizabeth swept out of the room. She informed the house keeper and cooks of their plans and then she went to find Miss. Bingley.

She found her fanning herself in front of an open window. She turned when she heard someone enter the room.

"Oh Lady Elizabeth, it seems abnormally hot out today."

Elizabeth just nodded. "yes, Miss. Bingley we are having a guest for Luncheon and I expect you to be on your best behavior." Elizabeth's tone brought no room for argument.

"Who?"

"Miss. Jane Bennet." Elizabeth informed her and had to hide her own scowl when she saw the look that crossed Miss. Bingley's face.

"I remind you again you will be on your best behavior." And with that Elizabeth turned and left the room going to get everything ready for the meal. Just as everything was sat up. Miss. Bennet was announced and Elizabeth was shocked to see a soaked Miss. Bennet walk into the house "Miss. Bennet, how did you get here?"

"I rode a horse."

"Oh dear," Elizabeth flagged down a maid and had her bring some towels. "Lunch can wait." Elizabeth looked her up and down. "You look about the same size as Miss. Darcy lets get you changed into one of her dresses and I'll send your dress to lundry. You should have told us you didn't have a carriage at your disposal we would have sent one of ours.

"Oh I couldn't … Jane tried to protest the clothes.

"Yes you will." Elizabeth assured her as Georgiana came into the foyer and took in the situation.

"Miss. Bennet. Upstairs at once we must get you into dry clothes." Georgiana insisted.

"See?" Elizabeth said. And reluctantly Jane followed them upstairs and they helped her into some dry clothes. They made their way down to lunch were they found a sullen Miss. Bingley and they quitly waited for the men to come in.

"Clemmons have you heard from Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy?"

"They are on their way mame." He said just as they walked through the door and stopped at the sight of Jane.

"Miss. Bennet it's a pleasure to see you." Charles told her causing her to blush as he sat down and Fitzwilliam and Darcy threw Georgiana and Elizabeth looks saying ha I knew you were up to something to which they just smiled serenely. They made small talk all through lunch until Jane started to sneeze.

"Miss Bennet are you ok?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

Jane only nodded trying to ally the concern of her host. Elizabeth could see that she wasn't truthful. Her face was flushed and at the same time she looked pale. "Maybe you should call a Dr." Georgiana advised.

"Oh no don't go to the trouble." Jane tried to stop them but Bingley was already up and having someone fetch the Dr. Caroline was scowling and Elizabeth was helping Jane into a guest room upstairs.

"Of course you will stay here until you are better." She wouldn't hear the protest of Jane and quickly dispatched a messenger to Longbourn relaying what was happening. The Dr. came and gave Jane some medicine to help her and then left assuring everyone he would be back tomorrow to check on Jane.

After making sure Jane was ok Elizabeth went to the kitchen to request that soup was sent up and to tell them to prepare a light supper that night as she was sure no one would be able to eat. A day for fun and getting to know people had turned around in a split second.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review. Next up Jane sick in the house. How will Caroline handle it what about Charles and what of the other two couples in the house?


End file.
